


Sunrise

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: Post War at the Burrow. Hermione can't sleep, so she gets up to watch the sunrise. Written for The House Cup Competition, Round 2.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The House Cup Competition on Fanfiction.net Round 2 Drabble
> 
> Thanks to Magpie, Be11atrixthestrange and Accio_Broom for their beta work!

Hermione woke before the sun and couldn’t fall back asleep. The war had done a number on her sleep schedule, and her body still hadn’t adjusted back to any sense of normalcy. After tossing and turning for a while, she gave up and decided to go downstairs. She resolved to make a cup of tea and watch the sunrise on the bench in the front garden of the Burrow.

Taking care to remove the kettle from the heat before the whistle became too loud, Hermione fixed her cup and made her way silently outside. She pulled the old and worn Weasley sweater tighter around her still frail body, and sat on the dew covered bench. Her surroundings were quiet and peaceful, unlike the silence that had left them on edge when a rustle of leaves would break it in the woods. 

It was still hard to believe she was here, even weeks after the war ended. She was safe and had people who cared for her. There was a future to look forward to. 

She looked up as she heard a noise near the house, and instinctively reached for her wand. Her reflexes were still getting used to the newfound understanding that she was no longer in danger all the time. A figure exited the Burrow, and made their way over to her. Hermione relaxed when the early morning light revealed that it was Ron who was walking toward her. He sat down quietly on the bench beside her.

“What are you doing up?” she asked him.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he responded, his voice still thick from sleep.

“I’m having trouble getting used to a normal schedule, I guess. Sometimes I startle myself awake thinking I need to be on watch,” Hermione admitted.

“It wasn’t a nightmare?” Ron asked. 

Hermione was quiet. “They’re getting better,” she eventually said.

“That was ambiguous,” Ron said as he shot her a look.

“It was not. Do you even know the meaning of the word?” Hermione scoffed.

“Course I do. I was bound to pick up on things here and there after being friends with you for seven years.” He flashed her a lopsided grin.

She playfully swatted his arm. “I’m not sure if that’s an insult to me or to you.”

“Probably both, but stop trying to avoid the subject. Did you have a nightmare or not?” Ron asked seriously.

Hermione felt compelled to tell him the truth, just like always, so she nodded. 

“Why didn’t you come find me?” he asked.

Hermione sighed, “I don’t want to be a burden to you. They aren’t your problem, they’re mine, and I have to learn how to cope with them alone.”

“That’s rubbish.”

“What’s rubbish?”

“All of it! You’re not a burden, and you don’t have to deal with it alone. Stop being so stubborn, will you?”

“I’m not being stubborn!” Hermione defended. “I have to prepare myself for a time when you’re not there to help me!” 

She clasped a hand over her mouth after unintentionally letting that slip. Hermione still wasn’t sure where things stood between them. There hadn’t been much time to sort things out, so she was preparing herself for the possibility that he didn’t want anything more.

Ron looked away. “Is that what you want?”

He didn’t have to explain. She knew what he meant. “N-no. Quite the opposite actually.”

Neither spoke right away. They simply stared off to where the sun was about to break the horizon. Just as a sliver of sun became visible, Hermione felt Ron’s hand gently cover her own. They watched the rest of the sunrise in amicable silence.

“You know what else has been ambiguous?” Ron asked after the day broke.

Hermione couldn’t help but chuckle. “What?” 

“Us.”

“I was thinking the same thing. Do you think we could clear things up, then?” She asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

Hermione adjusted her hand under his and carefully intertwined their fingers. It was a subtle gesture, but she hoped he’d take her hint. She looked up to meet his gaze, hoping that he’d be the one to make the next move. They made eye contact for a few seconds before Hermione’s eyes travelled to his lips, as if pleading with him to kiss her. 

That was all it took for Ron to lean in and gently press his lips to hers. Their second kiss was the complete opposite of their first, which was frantic and desperate in light of the looming battle. This was calm and peaceful, mirroring the early morning light. A light that gave them hope for the future.


End file.
